The Problem with Hedgehogs is
by Kurachu
Summary: competely random.Sonic and Shadow attempt to take over the world. this was something me and my cousin wrote AGES ago so its not up to date with the story. dont like it dont read . no flames please. MEANT to be funny x x btw im Livvie, my cousin is Lizzie


**A/N this has no resemblance to the games books comic tv shows ETC and it has a cast of humans in it unknown to anyone else but the authors (me and my cousin) COMPLETELY RANDOM you dont have to read it BUT if you do i would like to know what you think bearing in mind it was written when i was about 9... lol**

have fun!!!

**THE PROBLEM WITH HEDGEHOGS IS WHEN THEY TURN PYSCO AND try TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD-**

A tale that portrays the madness, insanity and hysteria of our world…

Liv's Narrative (that's me!)

It's true. Anyone who says it's not's a liar. Well, except for Amy, who'll never admit in a million years that _her_ Sonic would do anything wrong or remotely evil. Don't listen to her. She's just weird. Sonic has gone and mangled himself in her brains. . . . Yuk. That sound's gross.

So anyway, it all started on a very sunny (but very boring) day. Moreover, of course we were making ourselves at home in _Chris's manor of a house._ Hooray. That is what I always wanted to do. Be all buddy-buddy with Chris, and his posh snobs of parents. Anyhow, we have to live with it, at least grin and bear it. On the other hand, maybe, for us lot who really despise it, fall to our knees and try very hard not to faint. However, enough about them let us carry on. Sonic had no idea that his evil hedgehog friend Shadow had been transported to the strange planet. No one knew, except, of course Shadow himself, and me, I saw him looking at the 'world domination' section when I went to the new local museum on its open day. (I never bothered to tell the others though.) Shadow had enough of the stupid people on this planet and wanted to take over the world. ( hahahaha)

Sonic had gone for a run and there, in the Caribbean, he saw his dark incarnation. Shadow told him he wanted to take over the world (hahahahahahaha.) Sonic found this suddenly appealing and decided to help him. Somehow, (I've yet to marvel how) Chris heard them talking and, as a goody goody, tolled on them, and guess whom he tolled, go on have a go…

Guess 1- Tails

Guess 2- Amy

Guess 3- his mum

The guess you should have chosen was… izzy the envelope please. Drum roll, and the winner is… that two butted fox, Tails.

Come on, of all the people to tell, he had to tell Tails. Well I could have understood him telling Knuckles, you know it would have been a walk in the park for him, but you Chris , no, you will never realize how stupid you really are. Well, of course, Tails, being Tails, hopeless in anything that doesn't involve machinery, couldn't come up with anything useful, so, an infuriated Chris went and tolled Amy. Amy's reaction to the surprising news was short and obvious;

" Oh, Sonic, what have you done? You've sold your soul to the evil. You have forsaken your friends and foes and turned to your dark side!" Yeah, Amy was taking it very well, apart from the screaming and sobbing over her beloved Sonic, she was just doing perfect. So, anyway, Chris left Amy and her dramatics be, and went to find (finally) Knuckles…

Meanwhile, in my room, Liz and I were trying to figure out what was wrong with the universe today, and I also had a nagging feeling in the back of my head, that I had forgotten to say something…The conversation that determined whether I was an idiot or not started relatively simple. It went like this;

Liz: Hi Liv, do you know what's wrong with the world today, cos everyone's been really weird.

Me: (stupidly) I dunno.

Liz: oh shame you dunno cos everyone's saying that Sonic's gonna take over the world with Shadow, but that's stupid cos Sonic's not that thick and Shadow's not even here!

Me: (The realization that I was an idiot was dawning on me by now) Oh. . . I forgot to tell you. I saw Shadow here, at the museum, looking at. . . oh what was he looking at. . .

Liz: ( The realization that I was an idiot was dawning on her now) Oh, Liv you div, you had to wait till now to say something, we could of got hold of Shadow by now and stopped this!

Me: Oh sorry, but right now we have to tell the others and stop this mass hysteria!

Liz: ok, let's go.

So, while Liz and I made our way to tell everyone that I was an idiot, Chris was breaking the news to an annoyed knuckles. Here is how the, very short, conversation went;

Chris: (in mass hysteria) Knuckles! I'm so glad you're here, Sonic, and Shadow, who has been transported to earth, have decided to take over the world. Can you help us stop this? Can you?

(Chris was on the verge of tears at this point.)

Knuckles: Ok, keep your hair on; I'll get you out of this mess- _as usual._

Cry baby Chris: oh thankyou Knuckles!

So Knuckles set off to save the world from a psychotic hedgehog and his idiot pal. Meanwhile Shadow and Sonic had other plans. . .

"GO ON THEN, GET A MOVE ON, I WANT MY MASSIVE, DESTRUCTIVE LASER THAT'S GONNA KILL YOU ALL FINISHED BY TOMARROW!!"

Now if any of Shadow's 'slaves' had been brave enough to stand up to him, they would have tolled him to bog off by now, but unfortunately they weren't and that's where Liz, Bob and I (the heroes of this tale-whoohoo) came in. Liz and I had tolled Bob, and together they made me remember what it said on the business card that (for advertising for anyone with spare grenade launchers, cos he couldn't be bothered to pay for one himself… yeah your really gonna find someone with a grenade launcher, mate.) Shadow had dropped, and then quickly picked up again, on the museum, (oops I'd forgotten that too, it really wasn't my day…), then raced to Shadow's secret base to undo this madness (but, as Liz pointed out, wasn't every day just another day of insanity?)

Anyway, now we were hiding in Shadow's base, located in our clubhouse's basement, (I wonder why we never heard it before…) listening to him raving on at poor, helpless humans.

"Why don't we just run out there and knock 'em out," whispered Bob.

"Or kick 'em in the nads," I suggested.

Liz rolled her eyes at us and sighed, which said to us 'no'.

"_Give 'em what for, bro." _

_W_e heard Shadow's whisper to Sonic and felt our blood run cold and our spines shiver in terror. We glanced at one another, and knew what to do.

"1…2…3…"

Now, I'm gonna stop that part of the story there, for now, just to keep you hangin' on, so now let's back to Knuckles, shall we?

Knuckles didn't have fancy clues like Shadow's business card to tell him where the pair was hiding. He just had his instinctive. But, hey, that was enough, since the place was so _obvious _to find, (well, durr!). Knuckles, having a logical mind, was soon able to figure out and interpret the few clues that he had, and was on his way, as fast as he could.

Now he had found the place.

And since it was in basement of where he was chillin' out, it was hardly a treasure hunt.

Knuckles, our cool-dude Echidna friend, crouched low until he could see the tips of the spikes of those nitwits Sonic and Shadow.

The two of them were conferring. Only that didn't help because Knuckles was far too high up to hear. That meant he was _useless_. Now we all know that Knuckles hates being useless at anything he knows something about. Oh dear.

Now back the heroines. Now you remember we'd seemed to have a master plan. And you also remember that we were afraid because Shadow was telling Sonic to do something very nasty.  
Well, Knuckles was here now and our master plan could commence, for we now had a spy in the house, all we had to do now was signal to him…

We jumped out at the same time. Perhaps it was the lack of strategy that made us do it. All we knew that signaling to Knuckles meant making as much noise as possible. It was stupid. But it signaled to Knuckles and distracted the power mad idiots.

Sonic and Shadow spun around at the same time. They smiled at us.

"Creeps!" Bob yelled at them.

"You not being very professional!" I yelled back at her.

"You're missing the point!" Shadow yelled at me.

"Well, you're an idiot!" Lizzie yelled at him in my defense.

"Oh yeah, great comeback!" Sonic yelled in Shadow'sdefense.

"What's your oh-so-great point then?" Bob yelled at them both in our defense.

"To take over the world, of course and to have the _ultimate power_ and have everyone fearing me." I murmured to them, imitating Shadow's voice.

Well, I must have sounded extremely weird or extremely funny, because, at that point, Bob, Liz and the previously concealed Knuckles all burst out in a fountain of laughter, annoying Mr. I'm-really-great-cos –I'm –Shadow –the-hedgehog-and- I –have-the-ultimate-power.

"I think that my little friends will teach you not to use that cheek near me, missy."

"You sound like my mother!"

"Yeah, you sound like Sharron, all right!"

"Yeah..."

"Damn right!"

"Thanks for that, Knuckles."

"Don't mention it."

"We were being sarcastic, you know."

"So was I."

This conversation was getting ridiculous, and Shadow and Sonic seemed to think that too, because he was occupying himself by releasing strange little monsters that somehow, didn't look friendly.

I stared.

Shadow caught me looking and smiled. It was the kind of smile that girls usually fell over for. But, just to break the romantic description, I wasn't falling over.

"Let's not keep you waiting, shall we, come closer and meet my little friends."

Liz's Narrative (yeah, that's the cool dude, all right…)

So, where were we, oh yes, I remember now, Bob, Knuckles and I were arguing whilst Shadow and Sonic were giving Livvy some early birthday presents (yes, my cousin likes being called Liv, BUT I LIKE CALLING HER LIVVY, so there…).

Whist Livvy was getting attacked we thought it would be a good idea to help her in her hour of desperation (hey I learnt a new word. YAY!) Knuckles was the first to react and since he had such a good punch he decided now was a good time to use it. So gallantly he jumped in the air, pouncing like a tiger (GRRR!) put his fist in the air for the kill……and missed ( What a Knuckle-head!). Shadow at this point was laughing manically. Sonic tried so hard with his laugh but it wasn't very good so Shadow tolled him to shut his big blue face. How kind.

The Bob decided that that was mean so she had a go… and she didn't punch manic boy but she hit some little creepy things. Livvy gave a small laugh which immediately turned into a scream when the nasties got a bit bigger. Just a little bit which means like the size of a skyscraper.

"Whoa…"

"Ohmygod Help!" squealed my cousin.

The thing snapped its jaws at her menacingly. I could see her eyes darting around trying to find anything to attack the nasties with. It was then I lost my temper.

" YOU NASTY CRUEL STUPID LITTLE PILE OF FUR!!!!!!"

Ok, so that wasn't my finest insult ever, but hey it worked, and so did the bashing of Shadow's face in (I have a mean streak) and also did the kicking of Sonic, who got in my way. Everyone cheered (yay!!). As shadow got up he didn't seem like a happy bunny (well I don't know what one looks like but I will find out POWER TO THE BUNNIES!!) sonic thought it would be a good time to threaten me but he wasn't any good at it observe….

"YOU HUMAN NINNIES WILL FRY LIKE BUNNIES IN A FRYING PAN! FEAR ME AND FALL ON YOUR KNEES!!"

(See what I mean? Useless)

"And what happens if we don't fear you then mister bright-sparky-warky?"

"I WILL…………………….SUPERGLUE A RABBIT TO YOUR HEAD THEN STICKYTAPE SOME BUNNIES TO YOUR POSTERIA!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

At this point Livvy was wetting herself (not literally she's a big girl now) Bob was crying with laughter, and knuckles couldn't breath. Shadow turned to him and gave him a slap for being such a moron

**YHEA... that want really a chappie it was actually a collection of about 4... but i cbb to change it now so...**

**hope you like?**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
